This invention relates to a waste and overflow system for handling any overflow from a bathtub.
A typical waste and overflow system for a bathtub includes a standard overflow elbow that is held in sealed engagement with the back side of the tub in line with the tub overflow opening by self-tapping screws that extend through slots in a mounting bar overlying the overflow opening adjacent the front side of the tub and through the tub overflow opening into holes in a flange portion of the elbow.
When the waste and overflow system is initially installed, the elbow drain opening must be sealed in a fluid tight manner to permit pressure testing of the sanitary drainage system for leaks. Heretofore, this was typically done by inserting a gasketed test cap into the elbow drain opening through the tub overflow opening and threading a screw through a mounting hole in the mounting bar to cause the screw to press tightly against the test cap to hold the test cap in sealing engagement with the overflow elbow. After pressure testing is completed, the screw and test cap are removed and a cover plate is placed over the tub overflow opening and held in place by a mounting screw extending through the cover plate and into threaded engagement with the mounting hole in the mounting bar.
This particular system has the objection that it is time consuming to install both the drain elbow and test cap to insure a fluid tight seal during pressure testing of the system and then remove the test cap and replace it with a cover plate.
The present invention is for a waste and overflow system for a bathtub that is relatively easy to install and allows for pressure testing of the system without having to install a separate test cap in the drain opening of the drain overflow elbow or other overflow conduit after installation. To that end, the drain overflow conduit is threaded for ease of threadedly connecting a threaded end of an overflow cap to the overflow conduit through the overflow opening in the tub. The overflow cap has an overflow passage that is initially closed by a test cap portion that is removably attached to the outer end of the overflow cap, thereby eliminating the need for having to install a separate test cap into the conduit overflow drain opening before pressure testing of the system.
In one form of the invention, the test cap portion is integrally connected to the outer end of the overflow cap by a frangible seam to facilitate removal of the test cap portion from the overflow cap after the pressure test has been completed.
In another form of the invention, the test cap portion is attached to the outer end of the overflow cap by a leak-proof mechanical connection that permits easy removal of the test cap portion after the pressure test has been completed.
The overflow cap may have a handle protruding therefrom to facilitate threading of the overflow cap into the overflow conduit. Also, a slot may be provided in the handle for insertion of a screwdriver blade or other rod-like tool to facilitate tightening of the overflow cap into the overflow conduit and, in the case of a frangible test cap portion, prying off of the test cap portion after the system pressure test has been completed to provide an overflow outlet in the overflow cap in communication with the overflow conduit.
Upon removal of the test cap portion, a locking ring may be attached to the overflow cap by providing a mechanical locking connection therebetween. In one embodiment of the invention disclosed herein, the mechanical locking connection includes tabs on the overflow cap that are received in slots or recesses in the locking ring. When the locking ring is rotated in a locking direction, each tab rides up respective ramps on the locking ring to lock the locking ring against the overflow cap. The locking ring has a cross bar with a mounting hole therein for securing a cover plate over the locking ring and tub overflow opening using a mounting screw. However, it will be appreciated that other types of mechanical locking connections may be provided including standard type threaded connections between the overflow cap and locking ring as well as between the overflow cap and test cap portion.
To the accomplishment of the foregoing and related ends, the invention, then, comprises the features hereinafter more fully described and particularly pointed out in the claims, the following description and annexed drawings setting forth in detail certain illustrative embodiments of the invention, these being indicative, however, of but several of the various ways in which the principles of the invention may be employed.